Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Menthaxc3x97piperita. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct peppermint plant botanically known as Menthaxc3x97piperita. The new variety has been named xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 and will be referred as such hereafter.
The new peppermint plant of the present invention was developed in an effort to cultivate a peppermint variety exhibiting an upright growth habit, vigorous and abundant root growth, greater resistance to Spider mites (Tetranychus urticae), Mint rust (Puccinia menthe Pers) and Verticillium wilt (Verticillium dahliae and V. albo-atrum). Further, xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 produces a peppermint oil that varies minimally in oil profile based on plant maturity.
The inventor explored ways of creating peppermint hybrids through conventional crosses from the xe2x80x98Black Mitchamxe2x80x99 (Mentha piperita)xe2x80x94not-patentedxe2x80x94parent plants without the use of chemicals to increase ploidy. The method relied on adjusting environmental conditions to generate viable pollen. Using this method, several seedlings were generated in 1996 using two xe2x80x98Black Mitchamxe2x80x99 peppermint plants as parents.
The resulting selection has been under continuous evaluation at the A. M. Todd facility located in Jefferson, Oreg., since 1996 and has been asexually propagated through stem, propagules and rhizome cuttings. The resulting propagules have remained identical to the parent plant in appearance, resistance to the common diseases encountered by mint plants, peppermint oil quality and vigorous root growth.
The present invention relates to a novel peppermint plant named xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 characterized by its more upright growth habit as shown by taller growth with thicker stems, when compared to commercial peppermint varieties, more abundant and vigorous root growth and resistance to Mint rust (Puccinia menthe Pers), Verticillium wilt (Verticillium dahliae and V. albo-atrum), and Spider mites (Tetranychus urticae). The peppermint oil profile of xe2x80x98McKenziexe2x80x99 is also similar throughout its maturity when grown in Oregon and Washington.